Kyumin : Impossible
by Maurine Lau
Summary: Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken all my scars are open tell them what I hoped would be impossible. Kyumin, YAOI, Drabble, SongFict.


Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Rate : T

Genre : Angst(gak yakin T.T) Romance

Warning : YAOI, BoysxBoys, Typos

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Aku teringat beberapa tahun yang lalu, seseorang mengingatkanku untuk berhati-hati dengan cinta, terutama padamu, seorang lelaki dingin yang tak mengenal apa itu cinta. Saat itu aku hanya menjawab iya, tanpa mempedulikan peringatan tersebut. Mungkin aku telah terbutakan oleh cinta. Mungkin.

Aku mengenalmu dipertengahan musim dingin lima tahun lalu. Jujur saja, aku telah jatuh hati saat pertama kali melihatmu berdiri dengan angkuhnya didepan kelas, "_Annyeong, naneun_ Cho Kyuhyun_ imnida_." Ucapmu saat itu, tanpa senyum, tanpa basa-basi. Tapi justru itu yang membuatku tertarik padamu. Apalagi dengan tubuh tinggi tegapmu, kulit pucatmu, ah jangan lupakan rambut ikal coklatnya yang seperti ramen –menurutku- serta bibir tebal menggodamu.

Sejak hari itu menjadi _stalker_ seorang Cho Kyuhyun mungkin telah menjadi agenda rutinku. Sejak hari itu aku menjadi membenci hari libur, karena di hari libur aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu. Sejak hari itu aku, Lee Sungmin, jatuh cinta kepada Cho Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa bulan puas menjadi _stalkermu_, berbekal kenekatannku, aku meninggalkan sebuah note dimejamu, "_Sepulang sekolah tolong temui aku diatap sekolah_."

Setelah meninggalkan note tersebut aku bergegas menuju atap sekolah, tak ku pedulikan fakta bahwa aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran terakhir –pelajaran matematika yang menyebalkan- yang kupedulikan hanyalah detak jantungku yang menggila karena memikirkan kau akan dating menemuiku atau tidak.

Terhitung sudah hampir dua jam aku duduk dengan gelisah disini. Pelajaran terakhir telah usai tiga menit lalu, tapi kau belum juga menampakkan dirimu. Sempat tersebit pemikiran bahwa kau tidak akan dating, dan itu membuatku sedikit kehilangan semangat. Tapi segera kutepis pemikiran tersebut, kau pasti dating. Yah, pasti datang!

Beberapa menit kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu berderit diikuti suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai atap. Demi semua boneka kelinci _pink_ku, aku benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku yang menggila. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dipelipisku, kuremas ujun _blazer_ku untuk mengurangi kegugupanku, meskipun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil.

"Ada apa?" Tanyamu_ to the point_. Rasanya tubuhku terasa sangat sulit sekedar untuk berbalik dan menghadap dirimu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam berdiri dan terus meremas ujung _blazer_ku.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau ucapkan aku pergi." DEG. Ucapanmu barusan seolah menamparku dan melemaskan tubuhku. Segera aku berbalik dan menahan tanganmu.

"Tu..Tunggu Kyuhyun-ah." Kata-kata yang sudah kususun rapi semalam seolah tersangkut ditenggorokanku. Rasanya seperti ada yang mencekik leherku dan membuatku sulit bicara.

"_Nae namjachingu ga dwae o jullae_?" akhirnya kalimat keramat tersebut berhasil aku ucapkan. Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresimu karna setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut aku segera menunduk dan menutup mata.

"_Geurae_, aku _namjachingu_mu mulai saat ini."

"_Mwo_?"

"Apa pendengaranmu terganggu Lee Sungmin?"

Menggeleng. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng dan masih mempertahankan ekspresi keterkejutanku. Mataku semakin melebar saat telapak tanganmu yang besar menyentuh rambutku kemudian mengacaknya pelan, setelah itu kau berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih betah berdiri mematung disini.

-Kyumin-

Ini sudah bulan ketiga sejak Kyuhyun menerima pernyataan cintaku diatap sekolah. Dan sudah bulan ketiga juga Lee Sungmin resmi menjadi kekasih Cho Kyuhyun. Dan selama itu pula kami merahasiakan hubungan terlarang kami. Hey, hubungan sesama _namja_ disekolah masih hal yang tabu, meskipun tak sedikit juga yang menjalin hubungan sesama jenis.

Siang itu diawal musim gugur, dibawah rindangnya pohon _maple_ aku duduk termenung memikirkan hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Meskipun aku sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, tapi sikapnya padaku tidak berubah, tetap dingin seolah kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Oke mungkin itu salah satu cara agar hubungan terlarang kami tidak ada yang mengetahui, tapi aku ini kekasihnya! Setidaknya bersikap sedikit lebih hangat padaku tak akan membuat mereka curiga pada hubungan kami bukan.

Dengan langkah gontai aku melangkah pergi dari bawah pohon maple dibelakang sekolahku. Yah, sudah tiga bulan ini setelah pulang sekolah aku selalu datang belakang sekolah lalu duduk dibawah pohon _maple_ sambil menunggu Kyuhyun datang. Mungkin bisa dibilang kencan rahasia kami.

Aku terus melangkah melewati koridor yang sepi, tentu saja sepi, kelas sudah berakhir sejak dua jam lalu. Aku berhenti sejenak didepan kelas III 1, kelasku dan Kyuhyun, tempat dimana pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa menit hanya berdiri didepan kelas aku memutuskan untuk kembali melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan koridor tersebut tersebut.

"Kyuhh~ oouhhhh.. shhh."

Namun belum sempat aku melangkahkan kakiku, aku seperti mendengar suara ah seperti suara desahan. Aku mencoba tak peduli, mungkin hanya seorang siswa yang sedang menuntaskan hasratnya bersama kekasihnya.

"mmhhhh, Kyuhyuunhh aahhhh."

DEG

Kyuhyun? Aku mendengar dengan jelas suara wanita yang sedang mendesah menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun. Bukankah di sekolah ini satu-satunya yang bernama Kyuhyun hanya Cho Kyuhyun, namjachinguku. Didorong rasa penasaranku aku mengikuti asal suara desahan tersebut, dan sampailah aku di depan ruang music yang sudah jarang digunakan. Ragu kudorong pintu bercat coklat tersebut, suasana gelap langsung menyapaku saat kubuka pintu tersebut. Meskipun gelap tapi aku masih dapat melihat keadaan didalam.

"Aahhh Kyuuhhhh~"

Suara desan tersebut semakin jelas terdengar ditelingaku. Sepertinya dari balik lemari besar tempat menyimpan alat-alat music. Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lemari besar tersebut lalu mengintip apa yang ada dibalik lemari itu.

DEG

"Kyuhyun-ah." Disana. Dibalik lemari besar itu, aku melihat Kyuhyun sedang mencumbu seorang gadis dengan liarnya. Bahkan aku yang kekasihnya saja tak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu, jangankan mencumbu, memegang tanganku saja sangat jarang dilakukannya.

"Oh Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun berbalik mengahadapku dan memanggil namaku dengan nada yang teramat santai seolah didepanku tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun-ah." Pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar bebas dari mulutku.

"Apa selain pendengaranmu, penglihatanmu juga mulai terganggu Lee Sungmin?"

"Ta.. tapi bukankah aku kekasihmu? Kenapa kau mencumbu orang lain?" Ucapku nada tinggi.

"Tsk, Lee Sungmin, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Aku _namja_ normal, wajar saja bukan kalu aku mencumbu seorang gadis, bukan seorag _NAMJA_. Dan apa kau bilang? Kekasih? Cih, mulai sekarang aku bukan kekasihmu lagi."

Aku hanya dapat berdiri mematung, bahkan sampai Kyuhyun dan gadis itu keluarpun aku masih berdiri kaku ditengah gelapnya ruang music ini. Kurasakan mataku mulai memanas, tidak lelaki tidak boleh menangis, yah aku tak akan menangis.

Tapi jujur saja hatiku terasa sakit. Jadi selama ini bagaimana aku dimata seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Kalau memang dia _namja_ normal kenapa dulu dia menerima cintaku. Apa karena terpaksa? Berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalaku membuatku pusing.

Seolah tersadar aku segera keluar dari ruang music dan berlari mencari Kyuhyun.

GREP

Sebelum dia masuk kedalam mobilnya, kutarik tangannya dan menahannya. Tapi dengan kasar dia menyentak tanganku dan memberiku tatapan tajam menusuknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu untuk yang terakhir kali. Jebal~"

"Waktumu hanya lima menit."

"_Gomawo_ Kyuhyun-ah, selama tiga bulan ini kau telah mengisi hari-hariku. Mianhae, aku membuatmu terpaksa menerimaku, mianhae, karna aku telah mencintaimu. Sekarang semuanya telah berakhir, semua kebersamaan kita hanya akan menjadi kenangan. Apa yang dulu kuharapakan kini menjadi mustahil. Sekali _gomawo _Kyuhyun-ah."

Setelah itu aku segera berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun sambil menahan air mataku yang berlomba ingin melesak keluar, tapi sekuat tenaga aku menahannya. Mungkin setelah ini aku benar-benar harus melupakan Kyuhyun dan mengubur cintaku. Mencoba tersenyum aku terus berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah, meninggalkan kenangan indah yang sekarang menyesakkan dadaku.

_Tell them all I know now shout it from the roof tops write it on the sky line all we had is gone now_.

_Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken all my scars are open tell them what I hoped would be impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible.__  
_

END

.

.

.

Well, jujur aja aku kurang pede dengan ff ini. Setelah beberapa bulan berhenti menulis dan sekarang coba buat nulis lagi itu bener-bener susah menurutku._.

Mungkin ceritanya aneh, tapi yaudahlah. Happy reading :)

Surakarta, 23 Desember 2013, 6:57:59


End file.
